Girl Crush
by its a story of love
Summary: SQ. Regina likes Emma. Emma likes Regina. Will they ever admit it? Based on the song Girl Crush


Girl Crush.

 **This is my first ever SQ fic so please let me know what you liked/disliked.**

 **Regina likes Emma. Emma likes Regina. Will either of them admit it?**

 **A selection of some of my favourite SQ moments. There are 5 seasons so there is no way I can include them all.**

 **Inspired by the song Girl Crush by Little Big Town because it just screams Swan Queen.**

 **Disclaimer. None of the characters are mine. The mistakes are though.**

SQSQ

Emma didn't believe in love. Emma didn't believe in crushes. It was just an illusion. Illusions always shatter. One night stands were as far as she ever went. That way no one could get hurt, not really.

One look from that mayor and cracks were beginning to appear. She blamed the piercing look that could cut through ice. She blamed the blood red lips. She blamed the fact that she was as infuriating as she was beautiful.

She had a girl crush.

SQSQ

Love was weakness. It was the mantra Regina had lived by. Love meant heartbreak. Love meant being left alone. Love wasn't worth the risk. Regina couldn't, wouldn't let herself fall in love with anyone other than Henry. He was her world. Her saviour. Her son.

That damned blonde. What right did she have questioning her love for her son. Where the hell had she been for the past ten years?

Everything she had built. Everything she had sacrificed. She was beginning to fear it was all in vain.

She was angry at the woman; she had to get rid of her. The biggest trouble would be ensuring that pile of junk she drove not breaking down before the town line. She did not need her staying here. Not least because she couldn't stop thinking of her, and her long blonde hair.

She had a girls crush.

SQSQ.

They were in a burning building. Now was not the time of to think of her magic touch.

SQSQ

She was back. For a moment Regina couldn't quite believe it wasn't her mother. Emma was here. With henry. She smiled. For the first time in a while Regina smiled. Emma was pulling her in. She had been for the past year.

SQSQ

Emma didn't know where the shirt had come from; blue silk was hardly her thing. It had just always been there, and it was one of those pieces of clothes, that somehow feel like home. That reminds you of a person, that just makes you feel safe. It smelt like a lightly fragranced perfume, an almost apple smell. She found herself wanting to drown herself in a bottle of her perfume.

SQSQ

Since returning to Storybrooke things had been a little tense for them. Regina hadn't thought she would see her family together again. Not that she voiced that. She and Emma was a friend that was all.

Here they were sitting in what could barely be called a car, waiting for what she wasn't exactly sure. To add to the discomfort she was sat with someone who was at best an overgrown child.

They talked about Henry; it was after all their safe topic. Or not. The subject of girlfriends, just made them realise how much they wanted to taste their lips.

SQSQ

Regina was reminded yet again why she didn't fall in love. Or get herself involved in anyone ever. Robin was gone. Off to live his happy ever ending. She was left here. Alone. With nothing but the infuriating Uncharmings for company.

She heard the bell above the door of Granny's. Her. The bloody blonde that had haunted her nights.

"I'm not in the mood for a hope speech"

"Good job I'm not my parents"

A few hours and too many shots later, Regina found herself pinned to the wall of granny's, breathless, their mouths joined in a moment of heated passionate. Their hands roamed, tracing their skins, each touch leaving them longing for more. They had a heart rush.

Emma was the one to reluctantly pull away, Regina we can't. Not today.

Regina took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. She had a mission. How to get the saviour to taste her forbidden fruit. She remembered her lust filled eyes and smirked. It shouldn't be hard.

SQSQ

It turns out in Storybrooke it can never be that easy. What the hell was she doing? Of all the stupid ideas and crazy stunts she had pulled this took the biscuit. Sacrificing her. Stupid Stupid girl.

She looked at her. The green orbs that had somehow captured her heart. "I saved you now you save me"

Once upon a time there was a story of a Queen. Who sat on her throne alone. She hated the world. The very concept of love made her blood boil. She tore out hearts and burned bridges because she didn't feel anything. She was a villain.

She would cast a curse to rid of every one of their happy endings, in the hope that she would one day find hers.

SQSQ

Once upon a time there was an orphan, who knew nothing of love. Who fought for everything she ever had. Who struggled with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She built her walls so high no one could climb them.

She didn't need someone to climb them. All she needed was a rather abrupt and someone hot as hell to barge straight through and say sorry I'm late.

SQSQ

When they finally kissed, after the 'defeat' of the Evil Queen, there were no fireworks, no funny feeling in the stomach, no sudden realisation. No instead they finally felt at home.

 **Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.**


End file.
